At Night
by YumeBaah
Summary: Ginoza ficara trabalhando até mais tarde e Kougami não tinha nada de muito interessante para fazer. / Kougami x Ginoza - yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Psycho-pass não me pertence.

**N/A:** Desculpa se os personagens estiverem muito OOC, isso foi o melhor que deu pra fazer orz

Ah, pode conter um pouco de spoilers do episódio 09, você está avisado~!

Boa leitura~

* * *

**At Night**

_by Babu_

Já era tarde e a lua cheia ornamentava o céu sem estrelas da cidade, ainda que sua luz não fosse tão eficaz em iluminar as ruas desertas àquela hora da noite quanto os letreiros coloridos que se espalhavam pelos bairros. Mas, no departamento de investigação criminal da estação de polícia local, a movimentação ainda era grande. Embora a ocorrência de crimes violentos não fosse comum, sempre havia algum caso que merecia atenção especial, era necessário estar atento a qualquer alteração detectada pelo psycho-pass dos cidadãos e, dependendo da situação, encaminhar o possível criminoso a um tratamento psicológico adequado.

Numa sala em específico encontrava-se Ginoza Nobuchika, um inspetor experiente que, há até pouco tempo, coordenava sozinho uma equipe composta por quatro criminosos latentes, ou justiceiros, já que trabalhavam em conjunto com a força policial. Cortando o silêncio que tomava conta do local ouviu-se o ruído da porta automática abrindo e fechando.

Com os olhos fixos no monitor o inspetor não se deu ao trabalho de verificar quem havia acabado de entrar. O cheiro de cigarro e a fumaça que gradualmente começavam a se espalhar pelo ar eram inconfundíveis. Kougami Shinya.

Ginoza conteve a vontade de perguntar o que o homem queria ali àquela hora, não era de sua conta o que um simples justiceiro fazia ou deixava de fazer em suas horas livres, ainda que manter o controle sobre eles fosse uma de suas responsabilidades. De qualquer forma, Kougami não parecia ter se metido em algum problema e tão pouco demonstrava vontade em sair dali. O inspetor suspirou e com a ponta dos dedos arrumou os óculos sobre o nariz, voltando a se focar no trabalho.

Sentado numa cadeira próxima à porta, Kougami apenas observou o gesto, tragando o cigarro e expirando uma densa nuvem de fumaça logo depois. Num dos poucos momentos de descanso entre um caso e outro que tinha, ele deveria ocupar-se com seu treinamento físico ou com a busca de informações a respeito do misterioso homem que atendia sob o nome de "Makishima", mas, por alguma razão, ele não sentia vontade de fazer nada disso naquele momento.

Com uma última tragada, ele levantou-se, caminhando até a mesa que costuma usar enquanto trabalhava e deixou o resto do cigarro num cinzeiro estrategicamente colocado ali por Masaoka. _"Não é legal jogar os tocos de cigarro no lixo, Kougami, você pode causar um incêndio –risos–. Além disso, não acho que Nobuchika ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo se levantar toda hora para ir lá fora."_, foi o que ele havia lhe dito há alguns meses atrás, ou já eram anos? _"Tsc, não importa."_ Coçando a cabeça, ele voltou sua atenção para Ginoza, que continuava tão concentrado no que fazia quanto antes e nem parecia ciente de sua movimentação.

– Oh~ – Ele suspirou baixinho e, tomado por um pequeno fio de curiosidade, foi até o inspetor, colocando as mãos na mesa, em ambos os lados monitor. Encarando o olhar inquisidor de Ginoza por alguns instantes, ele logo abaixou a cabeça para espiar o que o oficial fazia de tão importante a ponto dele não se exaltar ao ver um criminoso latente andando livremente num horário _inadequado_.

Ele sorriu, e só evitou gargalhar porque o outro homem agora o olhava de um jeito sério e pouco satisfeito, com o queixo apoiado sobre uma das mãos e um vinco entre os olhos. Apesar da reação, Ginoza não fazia nada de muito importante, no fim das contas, apenas organizava alguns arquivos, verificava os dados do último caso e anexava o que fosse necessário ao relatório que deveria entregar aos superiores dentro de dois dias. Não era um trabalho difícil e que exigia horas extras do rígido inspetor, qualquer um podia fazer aquilo durante o expediente normal dentro de poucas horas.

– O que você quer, Kougami? – A voz baixa e sem emoção do inspetor invadiu seus ouvidos.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, Kougami caminhou em direção à enorme tela que ocupava uma das paredes da sala, mas parou na metade do caminho, como se acabasse de perceber alguma coisa. _"Ah, era isso...!"_. Com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, e uma expressão de compreensão no rosto, ele entendeu a situação. Não era atípico de Ginoza ficar no escritório até tão tarde, principalmente após a finalização de um caso ou uma discussão com Akane, ocorrência que se tornava cada vez mais comum e, que por acaso, praticamente acabara de acontecer. A nova inspetora parecia ter um dom para posicionar-se contra pelo menos metade das ordens ou atitudes de Ginoza. Não que o justiceiro achasse tal ação errada, muito pelo contrário, era bom ver alguém jovem com força e coragem suficientes para questionar um homem tão estoico, mas a garota fazia isso sem ter o mínimo conhecimento sobre o passado do oficial, sem se dar conta de que era por trás daquele ar superior e indiferente que Ginoza escondia todo o cansaço e desespero que o atormentavam desde pequeno.

Kougami se aproximou novamente, desta vez parando ao lado de Ginoza, o que atraiu um olhar curioso do homem. Abaixando-se para ficar ao nível dos olhos do inspetor, o justiceiro inclinou-se, beijando o outro suavemente sobre os lábios.

Afastando-se minimamente e espreitando com um dos olhos, Kougami procurou por qualquer sinal de rejeição ou desgosto vindo de Ginoza, encontrando apenas um leve rubor sobre a face do outro, que era acentuado por sua pele extremamente pálida. Sorrindo, ele levou uma das mãos à bochecha do inspetor, fazendo uma leve carícia. Quando Ginoza, ainda mais vermelho do que antes, tentou bater em sua mão para se livrar do toque, o justiceiro fora mais rápido; segurando o homem firmemente pelos ombros, ele beijou-o novamente, mais firme e com mais vontade. Ginoza gemeu. Gostando da reação, Kougami passou a língua sobre os lábios do outro e, com um último selinho, se levantou e deu alguns passos para trás, sem desviar o olhar do homem desconcertado sentado à sua frente.

– Eu gosto de você, Gino. – Ele disse, com a mesma postura e a mesma expressão de quando havia compreendido o motivo que levara o inspetor a ficar trabalhando até tão tarde.

Boquiaberto, Ginoza não sabia o que responder. _"Mas o que...?"_ Era tão repentino! Ele se sentia perdido. Uma situação tão diferente daquelas a que estava acostumado a lidar... Era certo deixar que sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo escapassem? Era certo esquecer, nem que por alguns instantes, de sua posição como inspetor e se deixar levar pelo o homem que o encrava profundamente?

– Kou...

– Não fale nada agora, Gino. – O timbre firme e suave de Kougami cortou o fio de voz que saíra da boca de Ginoza ao tentar pronunciar seu nome – Eu estarei sempre aqui, por perto, não precisa ter pressa. Não se preocupe.

E, com um aceno, ele saiu da sala, deixando para trás um inspetor atônito, corado e tomado por sentimentos que ele julgava terem sido esquecidos há muito tempo.

* * *

Gente, eu simplesmente precisava de uma fic desses dois. Sério. E o último episódio (09) foi a gota d'água. A ideia veio e... bom ^^' espero que tenham gostado~

Reviews? *3*


End file.
